Draco's Baby Sister Part 2
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Sequel to Draco's baby sister. Takes place in Goblet of fire. Read the first fic if you haven't already.
1. Beginning of a whole new year

**Yay! Okay, now to clear this up. Story takes place in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. This is a sequel story, so you might want to check out the first one if you haven't already. I'm so excited! The first story is named **_**Draco's Baby Sister**_**. This is the longest story I've ever done. The book is extra long! So…**

** Grab a cup of coffee, and sit back as I make Draco's Baby Sister: Part 2.**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

At the Dursleys home during the summer, Harry, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were sitting at the dining room table watching the news. Harry had noticed that Dudley wasn't there, and hadn't been home for quite a few hours.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said, and Petunia looked up with a start. "What?" She asked, poking at a piece of grape fruit absently.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper, and grunted.

"For your information, he is meeting a friend at the park." He said.

"Who?" Harry asked. And then, Uncle Vernon seemed to have thought of a problem, for his eyes widened.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this," He said, and put the paper down so he could look Harry in the eye.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Dudley is bringing his friend home for dinner. And she… knows you." Vernon shivered.

"Oh." Harry said, wondering who it was.

And also wondering what girl would hang out with Dudley!

"Is she mag-?" Harry shut up, for Vernon glared.

"No she isn't. She said that she met you at the park, and she knows you live here. And she just can't wait to see you again." Vernon muttered.

"And…" Harry said, trying to think of who it was.

"So when she gets here, I don't want you being abnormal. You will be on your best behavior, do you understand?" Vernon glared at him, and Harry nodded.

"Who is it?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia looked up over her glass of orange juice.

"Dudley said that her name is Juliunna-!"

"What?!" Harry said, accidentally interrupting Aunt Petunia. She looked up with narrowed, confused eyes.

"Yes. Juliunna. Juliunna Malfoy. She and Dudley have been talking all summer." She explained, taking a sip of her orange juice again.

Harry smiled suddenly, looking back out of the window. Well she did say she was going to visit him sometime during the summer.

While Harry was reminiscing about Hogwarts, the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon got up and set off down the hall. Harry heard talking at the door, and then someone laughing, and Uncle Vernon answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.

Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got too. She didn't have to wait long to find out, after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.

"So," Uncle Vernon said. Harry had the impression that Uncle Vernon did not receive very good news from whoever rung that doorbell.

Harry dearly wanted to say, 'So what', but he didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning. So he settled for a politely puzzled look.

This just arrived." Uncle Vernon said, brandishing a piece of writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you."

Harry's confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman?

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, looked down at the letter, and began to read aloud:

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**_

_**We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron.**_

_**As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband Arthur has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.**_

_**I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this is really a once in a lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school.**_

_**It would be best for Harry to end us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle Postman has never delivered to our hoarse, and I a not sure he even knows where it is.**_

_**Hoping to see Harry soon,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_** Ps. I do hope we've put enough stamps on.**_

Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand into his pocket, and drew out something else.

"Look at this." He growled. He held up the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Harry had to fight down a laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, which Mrs. Weasley had squeezed the Dursleys address in minute writing.

"So… Can I go?" Harry asked. A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large purple face. The mustache bristled. Harry thought he knew what was going on behind Uncle Vernon's mustache: A furious battle of two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental conflicts coming into conflict.

Allowing Harry to go would make Harry happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years. On the other hand, allowing Harry to disappear to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer would get rid of Harry two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Harry in the house.

"Well… Well all right. You can go to this ruddy, this stupid… This World Cup thing. You write and tell these… these Weasley's they're to pick you up. I don't have time to go drop you all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your- Your godfather that you're going. Tell him."

Harry smiled wildly. He was going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley's. Oh Yeah!

"Oh, look at the time." Aunt Petunia said, and to Harry surprise, she pulled a large box out from under the counter. "Here." She said, putting them into Harry's arms.

"What?" Harry asked, completely shocked. The Dursleys had never given Harry anything expensive. And it definitely looked expensive, judging by the decorations on the box.

"The clothes you are to wear when Dudley returns with his friend. There is a pair of shoes in that box too." Aunt Petunia said, patting the box.

"But… I-!"

"Want to make a very good impression on this girl. Dudley told us that she's rich and I don't want her thinking that we're a bunch of poor snobs." Aunt Petunia said. She looked horrified at the idea of that happening. Harry ever so badly wanted to tell Aunt Petunia that the Dursleys _were _poor snobs. The worse of their kind, but decided against it. A thought about Jules made Harry stop though.

"Is it just Jules who's coming over?" He asked. The thought of the Malfoy's coming over for dinner seemed… Impossible to say the least. They hated muggles.

"Oh yes. The girl's parents are both busy. Someone will pick the girl up I suppose." Aunt Petunia shrugged. Harry prayed right then and there that Professor Snape wasn't picking her up. He was Juliunna's godfather after all.

"Now, go change." Aunt Petunia said, literally pushing him towards the stairs. "They'll be here at seven, and I'm taming that wild bush you call hair! Now hurry."

**…**

At seven, Harry was standing in the kitchen with his aunt and uncle. The delicious smell of Chicken veal cutlet was wafting from the dinner table. Harry had spent the better part of the day cleaning and helping Aunt Petunia cook. The smell of chicken was torturous and Harry wanted to feast on the large plates of chicken on the table. Aunt Petunia had spent the afternoon trying to decide what to cook.

"No rubbish." Uncle Vernon glared at Harry when they could all hear Dudley noisily open the door.

"Okay." Harry whispered back. The door to the kitchen opened, and Dudley came in first.

"Ooh, chicken." Dudley said merrily, and moments later, Juliunna walked in. She was wearing a fancy red dress made of velvet, and her hair was decorated with bows.

"Hello Dudley. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Aunt Petunia said with the most fake politeness Harry had ever heard.

"Um yeah," Dudley said, turning away from the delicious food placed upon the table. "Mom, dad, this is Juliunna." Dudley said, and Juliunna moved forward to shake the Dursleys hands.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. Harry!" Juliunna said, and gave Harry a big hug, much to Aunt Petunia's fury. She felt that Harry was being too loose, but didn't say anything.

"Nice to see you again." Harry said. He noticed that she was back to normal. For she now was normal height again.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. I told you that I'd see you again." She said, and turned to look around the kitchen. If Harry were to look closely, he would see Aunt Petunia's lip thin nervously.

"This kitchen is beautiful! Mrs. Dursley did you make this dinner, because it looks delicious!" Juliunna complimented her. Aunt Petunia breathed a slight sign of relief.

"Oh yes, I did. And thank you dear. And let's not just stare at the food. Let's have a seat." Aunt Petunia said, and everyone sat down at the table. Harry sat across the table from Jules, and they both shared huge grins before looking back down at their plates.

"Don't mind if I ask but," Uncle Vernon said, looking at Juliunna curiously. "Where is your family?"

Juliunna looked at the expensive watch on her wrist, and then spoke. "Mommy is visiting Aunt Bella right now. Daddy is working, and my brother is at home. He has some friends over." Juliunna breathed, putting her arm back down.

"Oh," Aunt Petunia said, seeing a conversation starter. "Where do your parents work at?" She asked. Juliunna's grin dimmed a little, and Harry knew at once that she was trying to think of something to say.

"Daddy is… Well he works at the Ministry. He works in the Department of the Board of Education. But he also does many different jobs at once. Not that he really needs to though. Because he inherited a fortune." Juliunna muttered, cutting up her chicken with her fork.

"Oh, well that's nice." Aunt Petunia said absently.

"Juliunna, what school do you go too?" Harry asked her with a smirk. Juliunna looked up at him with a playful glare.

"I'm home schooled. My mother hires a tutor." Juliunna said.

"So, how did you meet Dudley?" Harry asked a grin on his face.

"Oh, I met him at the ice cream shop." Juliunna shrugged. Harry desperately wanted to tell Juliunna that he was going to the Quidditch Cup, but he couldn't in front of the Dursleys."

"So," Uncle Vernon said. "Any plans for the summer?" He asked, and Juliunna smiled wildly.

"Oh yes. Me and my family are going to watch this giant sports game. People all over the country are going." Juliunna smiled. Harry knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh, well what sport is it? Maybe we can get tickets." Aunt Petunia said.

Juliunna looked up from her plate and put on another smirk.

"I doubt it. This game would be very hard to get into. But I guess that you muggles would call it flying basketball."


	2. Juliunna and Blaise maybe?

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

Upon arrival, it would appear that Malfoy Manor was completely empty. The rooms were quiet, and no noise at all was uttered through the house when Juliunna returned home. She was completely glad though, for she enjoyed her solitude and silence. Juliunna walked through the intricate hallway, widely decorated with pictures of her and her family. They waved at her and smiled brightly as she passed them.

Juliunna walked into the kitchen, to find her mother enjoying butterscotch pudding. "Hey mom." She said, grabbing a juice box from the fridge. It was amazingly chilly.

"Hi honey, how was dinner with the muggles?" Her mother asked, scrunching up her nose with disgust at the word 'muggle'.

"It was nice. They freaked when they found out I was a witch though. You should have seen their faces-!"

"Ooh, where they scared?"

"You bet! Dudley, the boy, jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor! And his dad, his face was so purple! He got up too, but he looked like he was having a heart attack! And Dudley's mom, she screamed and fell out of her seat. And for some reason, Dudley kept clutching his bottom as if I was going to hex it off!" Juliunna and Narcissa laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, this came for you. I read it." Narcissa said, passing Juliunna a letter. It was folded in a square, so she couldn't see what she was reading yet.

"Mom. Why did you read my letter?" She asked, unfolding the square and flattening the letter out. It was from one of Draco's friends. Blaise Zabini.

"Because I am a mother, and I have the right to read letters from your little friends." Narcissa said, and took the letter back before Jules could read it. At that moment, Lucius walked in.

"Ah, your back. Hi." He waved, but his eyes narrowed at the letter. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's a letter from Juliunna's boyfriend!" Narcissa squealed, waving the letter in front of Juliunna's face.

"Boyfriend!" Lucius said, turning to Juliunna. "You're too young for a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Juliunna said, desperately wanting to go back to her room.

"Oh the grandchildren will be adorable-!"

Lucius interrupted Narcissa. "Grandchildren? Who said anything about grandchildren?!"

"Oh we just have to set you up on a date!" Narcissa said, grabbing another piece of paper.

"What?!" Juliunna screamed.

"I swear to god if you even think about having children I'm locking you in the dungeon." Lucius glared.

"What are you talking about?!" Juliunna said, screaming at her mother.

"Give me the letter; I want to see what it says." Lucius said, walking over to them. Narcissa quickly handed the letter to Juliunna though.

"Let her read it, it's her letter." Narcissa snapped, and they both watch Juliunna read the letter, watching her reaction. "Well, what does it say?" Lucius glared. Juliunna rolled her eyes, and put down the letter.

"Blaise invited me and Draco to spend the night at his manor tonight. And then we could meet you guys at the Quidditch World Cup in two days." Juliunna said. But Narcissa snapped her fingers.

"No, no, no. He specifically invited you. And at the bottom of the letter it says that your brother may come if he wishes. It means that he's hoping that Draco doesn't come, but you do."

"That's bull." Lucius said. Juliunna looked up. "How do you even know that?" Lucius said, turning to Narcissa. She smiled. "It's original girl code breaking." She shrugged.

"Well in that case," Lucius said, turning to Juliunna. "You're not going."

"What?!" Juliunna snapped. "But Blaise's manor is awesome! I want to go!"

"I'm not sending you to a hormonal teenage boy's house alone! But if you really want to go, take Draco with you."

"What?!" Juliunna cried. "But Draco's just going to be a third wheel!" Juliunna said. And Draco walked into the kitchen, hearing Juliunna's voice.

"What are you guys talking about? And what do _you_ mean by third wheel?!" Draco said, glaring at Juliunna.

"I mean that Daddy's trying to make me take you to Blaise's manor. We got an invitation. But I want to go alone." Juliunna said, and Draco scoffed.

"What, so you can go suck face with Blaise? I don't think so! I'm going." Draco said, ignoring Lucius when he blanched.

"Who said anything about sucking face you major dip wad!" Juliunna snapped.

"I did. And who are you calling dip wad, mudblood lover." Draco snapped.

"Stop fighting." Lucius yelled at them, and Juliunna glared.

"I'm going to my room." She snapped, and without another word, she left her family standing in the room as she ran up the stairs and out of sight. But to Juliunna's anger, Draco followed her.

"Wait!" He said, almost tripping over a stair on the banner case. But Juliunna walked into her room and left the door open. He walked in and then quietly shut the door.

"You should have gone straight to me; you know mom and dad always make a great fuss about you and the male specimen." Draco smirked, and Juliunna was suddenly grinning.

"What are you talking about Dray? Are you offering to help me?" She grinned teasingly.

"Why help you with what dear sister? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He teased, looking around at her room. He frowned heavily when he noticed the large bookcase.

"Hey. Wasn't it me who asked for books and a bookcase to go with it?" Draco asked her, staring at the Black insignia on the side of it.

"I think so. But I asked for one too." Juliunna said, sitting on her wide four poster board bed.

"Why didn't I get one?" Draco asked.

"Because while I'm Daddy's Little Princess, your Daddy's biggest disappointment." Juliunna smirked, making Draco snort.

"If you say so." He said, and rolled up his sleeves.

"So…" Juliunna said, and when Draco looked over at her, she had the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"You're so going to stay here while I go to Blaise's house, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her straight black hair falling to the side.

"Like I said downstairs sister, I'm not going to stay here while you and Zabini are sucking face. That's disgusting."

"And like I said downstairs, _brother_, who said anything about sucking face? Don't just jump to the conclusion that since Blaise invited me over, that we're going to go out." Juliunna snapped. She picked a book up that was sitting on her bed and leafed through it.

"So… _sister_," Draco drawled out, and sat down onto her bed. He lay down and got comfortable. "Do you like Blaise?" He asked.

"Why would you ever, in a million years, think that I would tell you?" She asked.

"Excuse me? You tell me everything!" He said in mock humor. He threw his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles.

"Ugh." Juliunna groaned. "Well, I don't know, maybe?" She said, turning the pages faster, trying not to look at her brothers mocking face.

"I'm so telling him-!"

"Oh come on! I told you that in confidence!" Juliunna groaned. Draco chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I might not tell him-!"

"Draco!"

"Alright, I won't tell him." Draco said with another laugh. Teasing her was just so much fun.

"I have to tell you something." Draco said. "Blaise likes you. A lot." Draco laughed. Juliunna glared at him.

"No, no seriously, he does. He's been asking me about you all year-!"

"Why didn't he just talk to me then?!" Juliunna snapped, burying her face in a throw pillow.

"Because he's shy. But not so much anymore." Draco said, smiling into his pillow. Juliunna sighed, lifting her face.

"Could you give me a quill and a piece of paper? I need to send a letter." Juliunna sighed dreamily.

"Sure." Draco said, laughing all the way to her desk. He hurriedly ran back to her side, and looked over her shoulder at the letter.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

"What?!" Draco said. "I thought you were writing to Blaise." He snorted.

"I'll write to him next. And stop breathing down my neck!" She snapped. But then, just as Juliunna was about to write the first word, she stopped.

"Wait? Why am I writing to Hermione about relationship advice?! She hasn't even got one!" Juliunna snapped, and Draco burst out laughing.

"True. True. So, I want to ask you a favor." Draco said.

"What do you want?" Juliunna asked expectantly.

"Alright, I'll stay home secretly, allowing you to go to Blaise's manor, if… I can owl Potter about your new boyfriend." Draco smirked devilishly, and Juliunna shrugged.

"That's all? Sure. Knock yourself out." Juliunna said, and Draco grabbed the paper and quill from her. She leaned over his shoulder so that she could read Draco's decorative handwriting.

_**Potter, **_

_**This is Juliunna. I just want you to know that I have no feelings for you whatsoever, and that I have no wishes to be friends with someone who's last name is comparable to a toilet.**_

__Draco had just enough time to end the sentence before the quill was ripped out of his hand. Jules glared at him, and handed him a fresh piece of paper. "Don't forge my name Draco. And don't right something like that!" She fumed, handing him the quill again. And with a small huff, he started righting again.

_**Dearest Harry,**_

"Why would I write Dearest? Seriously Draco stop embarrassing me!" She grumbled. Draco grinned, his quill scratching thinly across the paper.

_**You are never going to believe what just happened! **_

_**I've got a boyfriend. I'm going out with a prestigious pureblood! Now that I think about it, who are you going out with? Oh wait, that's right.**_

_**You have no girlfriend.**_

"Draco!" Juliunna yelled, smacking him upside his blonde head. He rubbed the spot where she had hit him painfully.

"Ouch!" Draco yelled back, reaching over to hit her. But she dodged it.

"Where am I sending this thing anyway?" Draco muttered.

"Harry's going to the Weasley's tomorrow, so just send it there." Juliunna waved him off. Draco jumped up and was at the door in a second.

"Okay sister, have fun at your date. I'll just go write up a letter and send it. Goodbye."

"Wait! Don't embarrass me Draco! Because I will find out if you write insults or something in that letter!"

She huffed heavily when Draco slammed the door shut.

"Sometimes I hate that boy." She growled.

**…**

__Juliunna grabbed a handful of floo powder, but her father stopped her before she could go.

"Where's Draco?" He asked. His hand was gripping her upper arm and she swayed a little.

"Already there." She lied fluently. "I stayed behind to grab a few books." Juliunna said, gesturing to the knapsack on her back.

"Well… I guess it's alright…" He said, letting go. "Okay." She said.

"Zabini Manor!" She yelled, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace. The flames immediately turned green.

"Just to let you know, I'm sending a letter to Cecelia." Lucius said. "And there will be twenty four hour surveillance on you. You sleep in your own room, alone-!"

"I'm not stupid." Juliunna said, and in the next second, she was disappearing into a spiral of green flames.

She fell into Blaise's living room. His mom was the only one in there.

"Oh, baby Juliunna Malfoy!" She cooed. "I haven't seen you for a month!" She said, getting up from the couch.

Cecilia Zabini was a very tall woman. She was at least six feet. Her clothes were made out of the finest silk. She was very beautiful and curvaceous, but she was single. Cecilia was very widely known throughout the Ministry because… Well the story is that Cecilia had many husbands, each dying suspiciously and leaving her large amounts of gold. _**(A/N: Oh come on people! This is just common ID channel stuff! It's obvious that she's either killing them for their money, or… Well it's pretty obvious that she killed them.)**_Juliunna happened to know that Cecilia had a special batch of poison that goes unnoticed in magical autopsies. Her first husband had been an experimental brewer.

"Hi Aunt Cece." Juliunna said, heaving her bag over her shoulder. "Why don't you visit anymore sweetheart, you know I'm all alone in this Manor when Blaise is at Hogwarts." She said, running a french tip over an expensive _Hogwarts, a History_. The cover seemed to be made of gold.

"But Aunt Cece, I go to Hogwarts too." Juliunna laughed, taking a seat on the couch. Cecilia looked scandalized.

"Since when?" She gasped.

"Stop playing. Mommy told you ages ago, I was with her when she wrote the letter." Juliunna said, laughing.

"I still can't believe that you skipped two whole years! How did you do it?" Cecilia asked, tracing the cover of her book delicately.

"I wanted to be with Draco. I didn't know anybody in the school-!"

"That's a lie!" Cecilia shouted, laughing. "You must have known at least thirty Slytherin's in that school."

"Let me rephrase that. I didn't know any Slytherin's in the school that I actually liked. Well, there are some of them I like, but they usually hang with Draco." Juliunna shrugged.

"And? How did you convince Dumbledore to let you skip two whole school years?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't convince Dumbledore. Daddy cleared it with the school governors back when he still was one." Juliunna shrugged.

"Well that's one way to do it." Cecilia grinned.

"It's nice seeing you Aunt Cece, are you coming to the Quidditch World Cup?" Juliunna asked, getting up from the couch.

"No. But Blaise is. Speaking of Blaise honey, he's in the garden." Aunt Cecelia smirked widely, pointing out at the bay window.

"I'll go see him." Juliunna smirked, and jogged over to the door. The second she opened it, an owl swooped in.

"Juliunna," Cecilia said, looking at the letter the owl held in its mouth.

"Your father says hi. And that he just caught Draco in his room."

"Oh," Jules said, teetering on her heels.

"Well have fun." Cecelia said, ripping up the note.

"Nice one."


	3. Princess Malfoy

**A/N: I must say, this chapter was inspired by someone who reviewed on this story, someone who goes by the name of Madoko. I don't know who you are, but I thank you for calling Juliunna a bratty princess. I don't know about her acting like a brat, in fact, I think Juliunna acts pretty modest for a rich Pureblooded Malfoy child. Just look at Draco! But hey, whatever floats your boat Madoko. **

**This is for you.**

**Love, BellatrixRemairaBlack.**

Chapter 3: Princess Malfoy

**Normal Pov**

"Is that her?" Hermione said, stretching over on her toes to see the black haired witch go by. "No, no, it's just Amelia. Harry, are you sure that Jules said she was coming?" Hermione asked Harry again, and he nodded sleepily.

Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley's had just arrived at the Quidditch Arena Camping Grounds over an hour ago, and the sun was still beginning to wade into dawn! It was just so early!

"Mione she's probably just sleeping." Ron yawned and laid his head down on the sleeping bag he was perched on.

_"Or I'm just quietly observing this beautiful sunrise, waiting for you bozo's to notice me." _The Golden Trio turned around to see Juliunna sitting crossed legged on the ground a calm smile on her face.

"Jules!" Hermione said, running forward and throwing her arms around Juliunna's neck. Harry looked over his shoulder at Jules, and smiled lightly at her.

"Hi Juliunna, how was your summer?" He asked, and Ron propped up on his elbow to wave.

"My summer was perfectible ordinary, thank you very much." Juliunna smirked, a serene look on her face. When Hermione had retrieved her post near Ron, Juliunna's hands spread, and the ground shook lightly underneath her.

"My parents took Draco and me to the Himalayas, where we met up with Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma taught me how to bend blood!" Juliunna said with a dark look on her face, and the Golden Trio laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"You laugh guys, but remember this. The human body is made up of eighty percent water. I **can **bend water. Your blood is mixed in with water, and it's a liquid. So I could bend it. You want to see how it works?" She smirked sadistically, and held up her hands.

"No!" Hermione yelled, lunging forward to grab Juliunna's wrist. "We're fine. We believe you." She said shakily, and Juliunna chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, I don't want you bending my organs. I'm pretty sure I need those." Ron laughed, and Juliunna smacked her palms onto the earthy soil.

"What's two plus two?" She asked, and Hermione watched curiously as Juliunna's fingers dug into the ground.

"Four!" Ron said proudly, snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Four plus four?"

"Eight."

"Now how many square inches of dirt do you think you are occupying on that sleeping bag?" She smirked.

"Ugh. Wait what?!" He squeaked.

"Because I think that if we count by per square inches, and your sleeping bag spread out evenly, I would only need an inch of space for the Earth to shift perfectly." She said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"Well I suppose… wait what?!" The second his mouth shut she lifted both hands quickly, jetting Ron into the air.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and thrashed around, trying to cling to something, but it was nothing but air.

"Juliunna!" Hermione snapped at Jules, who was watching Ron carefully. Ron was pretty high up, maybe about fifty feet. About six inches of dirt was underneath him, as if it was solid, and then once it started to descend, she hopped up.

"Save him!" Hermione cried, for a fall that high could mean an injury… Or a fatality.

"I've got him, I've got him." Juliunna shrugged, not actually worried.

"Ahhhhh!" Ron screamed, falling fast. Juliunna twirled her hand around carefully, and a whistling sound filled the air. "Wind." Harry commented, as Ron started floating to the ground, like a soft feather.

"He's fine." Both Harry and Juliunna said, as Ron floated softly onto the ground, shivering like a child.

"Juliunna that was dangerous-!" Ron interrupted Hermione's worried fretting with a laugh.

"Can we do that again? That was amazing!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Juliunna sighed. "Nah, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go back to the castle and catch a few naps." She shrugged, and leaned against a tree stump.

"Castle?" Ron asked, and Juliunna nodded. "Look." She pointed over Harry's head, and the following three all turned to look at it. Looking about a mile away was a grand castle, stretching across the clearing from tree to tree. Green Slytherin styled flags hung from finely styled balconies. It was easiestly the most amazing tent in the whole forest!

"Whoa." Ron was the first to voice, his jaw dropping dramatically. "You guys are only going to be here for a night or two! What's all that for?" He asked, gesturing to the Castle. If Harry squinted, he could see a large '_M' _written across the large door.

"Well, there's always room for style. At least that's what Mother says. That castle is like a portable home." Juliunna shrugged, and started walking. Ron jumped up from his sleeping bag, and the Golden Trio started walking beside her.

"Is it okay if we tag along for a walk?" Hermione asked, and Juliunna nodded.

"You know what we should call you Juliunna? Princess Malfoy!" Ron snapped, as if he had just realized an important meeting he'd forgotten to go too.

"Princess Malfoy, eh?" Juliunna said with a small smile, and tilted her head to the side. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder heavily. "I like it. But I also like Mother Malfoy."

"Mother Malfoy?" Harry snorted, walking faster to keep up with her.

"Well yeah. You see, I always wanted to be someone that everyone looked up too for advice. Like dating and relationships, schools and bullies and life lessons! Stuff like that. And I could be like a guru. Well when that happens, I want my nickname to be Mother Malfoy, but until then-!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini tiara. A moment later, she had her wand out, and then tapped the tiara with the tip of her wand.

"It was a birthday present from Uncle Snape." Juliunna explained, as the three of them marveled the green, snakelike diamonds on the silver crown. "Just call me Princess Malfoy then, okay?" She smirked, and placed the crown on her head. The sun shone on the jewels and made them sparkle in the light.

"Okay _Princess_." Came a sneering voice from behind them, and the four of them swirled around. Pansy Parkinson and a group of her giggling gossip girls stood there, glaring at the golden trio.

"What do you want-?"

"Nothing to do with you Mudblood!" Pansy sneered, and to the Trio's surprise, she launched forward and hugged Jules tightly and the rest of the girls followed.

"Nice to see you again Princess-!"

"I love your shoes."

"Nice Tiara."

"Your hairs looking perfect!" Pansy complimented Juliunna, and the rest of her followers giggled, toying with Juliunna's clothes and hair.

"Wait a minute, Jules, I thought you hated them." Hermione squeaked, uneasy at the sudden glares she was receiving from the other girls.

"Who said I hated them? Yes we had our differences last year, but our parents got us all together and well, we're friends now." Juliunna shrugged, and Pansy nodded.

"Bye Juliunna. Bye losers. Bye Mudblood." Pansy waved, and the Trio gawked at them as they sashayed away. Juliunna rolled her eyes at their retreating backs and started walking towards the castle again.

"Well, that was something," Harry commented at Juliunna's side, and the four of them walked quicker.

"Um Juliunna, I think those boys are waving at you." Hermione said curiously, pointing over to about six happily waving, heavily muscled boys crowded around a tent. They seemed to be varying from age fifteen to seventeen.

"Hey guys!" Juliunna shouted, and the teens stood up. "Juliunna, do you know those boys?" Harry asked nervously, as they were very large and tall.

"Yeah. I met them in the woods once. Tyler," She greeted once he came near enough, and he strode forward to shake her hand. "Juliunna Malfoy, nice to see you again." He said with a husky voice. Juliunna smirked, and Hermione blushed heavily and the shirtless, teenage boys gathering around Tyler.

"Juliunna?"

"Malfoy?"

"Haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I know." Juliunna chuckled, and to the trio's surprise, one of the boys lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Are these your friends?" Tyler asked, and you could tell just by the sound of his voice he didn't actually care who they were.

"Yeah. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Juliunna finished when she was set back down on the floor. Harry tensed uncomfortably, because whenever someone realizes he's Harry Potter, they always look for his scar and act all greatful and everything.

But Tyler and his gang didn't.

"Yeah, whatever. So Jules, there's going to be a bonfire about a week from now at my house, you in?" Tyler said, and his gang of boys smiled wildly.

"Yeah sure, why not? Anyway, I'll catch up with you guys later, because I got to _go_." Juliunna smirked, pointing to her castle. Hermione, Ron, and Harry shared shocked looks.

"Alright Princess," Tyler snickered, and flicked the large gem on Juliunna's crown. "See you later." And with a few more waves and goodbyes, the four of them were walking again.

"Juliunna," Hermione started when she was sure those boys were out of hearing distance. "Those boys looked like they were in College. How on Earth did you know them enough to be invited to a party?!" Hermione shrieked, and Ron and Harry silently agreed.

"Well once upon a time my parents took me and Draco off on a camping trip. I showed off my skills on a broom, and Tyler saw me. He was impressed and kind of took a shining to me. We owl each other once in a while." Juliunna shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Juliunna," Ron commented. They were nearing the castle now, and people kept on waving and smirking at Juliunna. "Your really popular."

"Yeah," Juliunna shrugged. "I know a lot of people. And now that I think about it…Hey, I have an idea." She smirked, and Ron squinted curiously.

"What're you thinking of?"

"No promises. But after the game tonight, my family and I have got backstage passes to see both teams. They'll never let me bring you three. But with Tyler here, I know for sure I can get you guys in-!"

"We can meet Krum?!" Ron said excitedly, and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning Jules around. "We can meet him? Really! This is a dream come true." Ron shook her by the shoulder wildly as she glared at him.

"Ron, off! Now." She glared, and he quickly let go.

"But do I still get to meet Krum-!"

"Of course!"


	4. Meet the Malfoys Again

Chapter 4:

**Normal Pov**

"La, La, La." Harry heard a long and drawling, sarcastic female voice saying hours later. It was around seven maybe, and the sun was going down. The Game was coming real soon. Harry, along with the Weasley's and a few thousand other people were at the concession stands, where hundreds of vendors were trying to sell their objects. "Juliunna?" He asked curiously, and turned around to look for her. Ron and Hermione were nearby, but they were chatting about a pair of chocolate bars that literally melt in your mouth.

"That's _Princess _to you." He heard the drawling voice again, now directly behind him. He turned around to face the Malfoy family, three out of four looking bored.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," Lucius Malfoy said, sneering sarcastically. "Yes Daddy, this is Harry." Juliunna sighed, shifting her arms. Harry quickly noticed that they were filled with a ton of gadgets she had bought.

"Hello." Harry said with a hard, blank face, his eyes meeting Juliunna's. He frowned. It was as if, _she was embarrassed of knowing him at the moment._ Judging by her uneasy expression and red cheeks.

"Juliunna." Hermione greeted cheerfully, coming to stand by Harry, and Ron quickly followed.

"Hello." Juliunna said politely, her head held high, as if the three of them were strangers.

"Juliunna," Lucius voiced, his pale grey eyes shifting over the three of them. "Are you really that lonely as the keep the company of the likes of, _them_? A half blood, a Muggleborne, and a blood traitor?" Lucius said aloud, not caring at all that Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard it.

"They were the first friends I made at Hogwarts." Juliunna said in monotone and Harry's eyes widened, angry that she wasn't sticking up for them.

"First friends at Hogwarts?" He repeated, and Hermione gripped his elbow threatenly. "We're your only friends at Hogwarts-!"

"But that's not true at all Potter." Draco said cheerfully, his eyes alight with glee. "Juliunna has the whole house of Slytherin on her side, why would she need you three?" Draco tilted his head to the side mockingly, a smirk on his face.

"Mother, may we go to our seats now, I wish to sit before there's a crowd." Juliunna voiced aloud, her eyes blank. Harry glared at her, daring her to speak up.

"Anything for you Princess." Narcissa said, shifting the crown on Juliunna's head slightly.

"Yes, we might as well all leave, its getting a little crowded around here." Lucius smirked at the Trio, and then the four Malfoy's left. The three of them were silent, looking at the place where Juliunna's footprints were, and Ron was the first to talk.

"Anyone want to talk about what just happened?"

"She's embarrassed to be seen with us with her parents around!" Harry spit out, marching back across the yard. Hermione and Ron ran behind him, trying to catch up.

"Well, to sum it up, yes she is embarrassed. But she could have gotten in trouble-!"

"For what Hermione, telling the truth? That we're her best friends?!" Ron cried out angrily, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Though she could have been a bit more subtle about it, pure blood families have strict policies about the type of people they hang around. And with Juliunna's parents being, _Death Eaters_," Hermione whispered carefully, making sure no one but the trio could hear. "Do you think she really wants her parents to know she's best friends with the child who killed their leader?" Hermione finished with a sigh, and Harry nodded, knowing she was right.

"Okay your right," Harry sighed, and Arthur came up to the three with an excited look on his face.

"Are you all ready-?" A horn blew throughout the whole clearing, and excited shouting filled the air.

It was time.

**…**

"Honey are you sure you want to go back to the castle all by yourself?" Narcissa asked Juliunna. A tired and pained expression was on Juliunna's face.

"I'm exhausted." Juliunna yawned tiredly. People were beginning to fill the stands. "Plus I'm not feeling so well. My tummy hurts. So can I just go back? I don't like watching Quidditch anyway. I like playing."

"Oh…" Narcissa said, feeling Juliunna's forehead. "Your burning up sweetie, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? This is a once in a lifetime celebration and I want to stay. Maybe I should come with you-!"

"Mom please. I'll be fine." Juliunna moaned, pushing Narcissa's hands away. "Fine. You know the password right?"

"Of course." Juliunna muttered, and then turned away. "Have a nice time." Juliunna threw over her shoulder.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll tell your Father and Brother for you." Narcissa said, and then threw a disgusted expression at the Weasley family, a few seats down. Lucius and Draco were there too, talking to the Minister.

"Bye." Juliunna muttered inaudibly, and then walked faster pass the giant crowd, intending on going to fall into a deep, dreamy sleep.

Heh, little does she know that she'll be woken up in the middle of the night by Death Eaters, tramping down the clearing and causing mass destruction.

**(Sorry. My parents want to borrow my laptop and their doing a clean sweep. Got to upload this. Kisses. Also I ran out of inspiration and I have a headache.)**


	5. Death Eaters

**Okay. Let me just explain something. Blaise wasn't at the World Cup, because he doesn't like Quidditch. He prefers to read. I forgot about Blaise the two chapters, because it was during the Quidditch Game, but I think you are all going to like what I have in store for him.**

**This is a pretty short chapter, but long enough. Sorry, but I've got a headache, and I just wrote this stuff in a half hour!**

Chapter 5:

**Normal Pov**

Juliunna stared at her parents, a hardened glare on her face. Twenty minutes after the fires had started; the two of them had reappeared at the castle, smug looks on their faces.

"You both wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" She asked, and pointed her glossy red nails at the window. The three of them looked out the window at the barren wasteland. Where large, bright colored tents had once stood, was now a burnt ugliness. It was like Armageddon out there! The thousands of people that had currently been partying, sleeping, and or celebrating, were now scattered along the woods, with nothing but curiosity and terror glued to their faces.

"Dear daughter, I know _nothing _of what you're saying." Lucius said softly, a smirk on his face. Narcissa walked pass the two of them, and into the kitchen. Juliunna and Lucius stayed in the same position, staring at each other. Juliunna's glare hardened.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, _Daddy_." She sneered, and looked at the door behind him. A loud knock came from the door, and Lucius's demeanor changed. He ripped off the black cloak he was wearing, revealing a white suit.

"A clothes change to make it look like you were wearing nothing similar to a death eater." She voiced, and Lucius chucked the suit into the closet. When the door was shut, he turned around to look at Juliunna.

"Just do me a favor Sweetheart, and not mention this to anyone." He said, and before Juliunna could open her mouth again he opened the main door. Juliunna's eyes widened. At least six men in black suits walked in. In one hand they held a mask, in the other, a wand.

Death Eaters.

"Gentlemen." Lucius greeted them, and the six of them swept in, all in perfect formation.

"That was fun." One commented as the doors were shut.

"Yes, the Dark Lord shall be pleased." A younger, more handsome one said, stepping forward.

"Barty, shush." Lucius muttered, looking at Juliunna, who straightened up with another glare.

"Oh, is this the little darling baby Malfoy we've all been hearing about?" Barty said, shaking his hair back with a smirk. **(A/N: Doesn't Barty Crouch JR. look so hot in the movie? I think his shiny hair, dark eyes, and slacker demeanor is just so hot.)**

"Yes." Lucius said, and without saying a word, locked eyes with Juliunna, and tilted his head to the stairs.

"Goodbye." Juliunna said politely, her face twisted in a grimace, and then, trying not to walk too fast, or too slow, made her way to the stairs.

"What's up with you?" Draco said when she finally got to the top of the stairs, away from the eyes of everyone else.

"Father just invited Death Eaters into our tent, that's what!" Juliunna snapped quietly, and walked faster.

"What?!" Draco said, his face suddenly paler then usual. He leaned across the top of the stairs and peered down, hearing a low murmur of voices.

"I think I'll be staying in my room for the night." Draco said, shivering.

"Yep, me too." Juliunna said, rolling her eyes. They both went to their respective rooms, and then made sure to lock the doors to their bedrooms.

**…**

** Let's just skip to the Train Ride**

**Normal Pov**

Juliunna avoided eye contact with her parents as she boarded the train. She just couldn't look at them after knowing the truth, after knowing that her two parents were true Death Eaters. When she looked out of the window of the room she and Draco's friends were in, she saw her parents faces. They smiled grimly, at her, and waved, but Juliunna just looked away, not in the mood.

"You can't ignore them forever." Draco said, stretching out on the soft couch in their carriage.

"Shut up." Juliunna glared at him, and turned to stare at the clock as the train started moving.

"Why aren't you sitting with your Gryffindor Pals Juliunna?" Crabbe said, looking at her. Draco smirked.

"Yeah, Jules, why aren't you. Afraid that their going to ask you a few questions about where Mother and Father were at the Quidditch World Cup?" Draco smirked, looking up. She frowned because….

Well that's exactly why she wasn't sitting with her Gryffindor Pals. She wasn't going to lie to them!

"Afraid that they'll classify you as a traitor? Because those back stabbing punks are probably questioning themselves right now about whether or not you had any part of the attack." Goyle said truthfully.

"Shut. Up." Juliunna popped, flicking her long hair back. Pansy, who hadn't said a single word yet, got up to sit next to Juliunna, and pulled the tiara Jules had worn during the Cup, right out of her knapsack.

"This is beautiful." She commented, pulling it up to her own head. "Are these real diamonds?" She asked, smirking.

"Yes. And it was a gift, so be careful with it." Juliunna snapped, still in an angry mood. Pansy merely shrugged, and place the diamond studded, serpent styled tiara on Juliunna's hair. She fixed her hair as the conversation started.

"Juliunna, let me on the Quidditch Team again please? I can't promise you that I won't upstage you though." Juliunna stared at Draco, and there was a gleeful smirk on his face.

"What kind of position would you like to play?" She asked.

"Seeker."

"Not a chance little brother." She sneered, lifting her shoulders. Her posture was just like a real princess.

"Little brother? I'm older then you by two years, _baby _sister." Draco smirked, and Pansy laughed.

"Whatever." Juliunna said, standing up. She walked over to the carriage door and pulled it open. To her surprise, Neville Longbottom fell forward onto the floor, and the four Slytherins behind her stood up angrily.

"You were spying on us, weren't you Longbottom!" Draco said, and he glared at Neville on the floor.

"No. No I wasn't-!"

"Don't you dare lie to my face!" Draco yelled, and Neville scrambled to his feet.

"I, uh… I was just curious." He pleaded, backing away.

"Let me guess." There came a voice from the hallway, and one of Draco's Best Friends, Blaise walked in. "Potter and his gang sent you in here to see if Juliunna and Draco were to talk about any Death Eater activity. Isn't that right Neville?" Blaise smirked, shifting the large book in his hands.

"I… Yes I admit it!" Neville cried out, taking a step back.

"And what are you going to tell them if we let you leave?" Blaise said, and with a snap of Draco's fingers, Crabbe and Goyle were positioned in front of the door, blocking Neville's exit.

"Leave him alone." Juliunna sneered, stepping in front of Neville.

"No, its my fault Jules." Neville pleaded, but still edged behind her for protection.

"Okay, play times over," Blaise said, and strode forward to open the door. Crabbe and Goyle sighed. "Oh man…"

"Neville, you and Jules are pretty much heading to the same place. Bye." Blaise waved coldly to Neville, but smiled a little at Jules.

"Thank you." Juliunna said to Blaise, and started to walk by, Neville first. But when Juliunna was at the doorway, Blaise gripped her wrist tight, causing her to swing to a stop.

"I thought that you would want this back." Blaise said, holding out something in his left fist. When he opened his hand, she gasped.

"Nibbles! How did you find him? I thought Siri… my Uncle had him!" Juliunna corrected himself, and Blaise grinned.

"Well, an owl stopped at my manor about an hour after you left, it was a package for you. It didn't have a return address, or a note, and I was going to give it to you unopened-! I swear." He laughed when Juliunna rolled her eyes.

"But then it started moving. So I had to open it. Especially when it start mewing." Juliunna laughed at that, and then hugged Blaise quickly.

"Thanks Blaise. I owe you one." She said, and walked out the door. He smiled.

"I think I'll be calling you on that sooner then you'd think." He said quietly, a warm smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Normal Pov**

Juliunna let Neville go in first, and then stood outside the open compartment to listen. "Neville are you okay, what'd you hear?" Harry asked, and Neville opened his mouth. When Juliunna peeked in, Neville had a guilty look on his face.

"Juliunna and Pansy were talking about the diamond tiara she had received as a gift. And no one in the room was talking about any Death Eaters." Neville said, sighing. Juliunna strode into the room, and Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"Jules I-!"

"Save it!"

"We didn't think you'd find out-!"

"Save it!"

"Of course, we could only guess. We didn't really think you knew too much. Just your brother-!"

"I said save it!" Juliunna snapped, and slammed the compartment door shut. Harry jumped, wincing guiltily.

"Juliunna, we're sorry." Hermione said, and Ron nodded. "Terribly sorry. I mean, we promise that it only crossed our minds once that your family was part of the Death Eater scheme." Ron breathed, and Hermione pinched Ron. "Ouch." He said, and Juliunna groaned.

"They were." She whispered, and Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"I saw the masks. Those people, Death Eaters," She whispered, and sat down next to them. "They did it. And they invited the Death Eaters into our house. Draco and I locked ourselves in our room once we found out they were there though." She whispered, and Ron glared at the floor.

"I suppose you don't want us to tell, do you?" Ron whispered, and Neville's eyes widened.

"But, we have the information that the Ministry needs to know. They can solve the crime, found out who the other criminals were-!"

"Neville, you have to promise us you won't tell. Juliunna's family could be in trouble." Hermione said, and Neville frowned, looking at Jules. After a second, she looked down.

"I promise." He said, holding her hand. She smiled thankfully.

"Okay, so, does anyone want to talk about what's happening at Hogwarts?" Harry joked, and the cheerful air was brought back to the compartment.

"My dad said that we're going to enjoy it, but he didn't want to ruin it for us. Juliunna did your dad tell you?" Ron said, and Juliunna nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yes. It's a competition for older kids showing off their magical abilities." Juliunna said, and the four other kids raised an eyebrow at Jules.

"That's all daddy would tell me." She shrugged, and Hermione nodded. "I wonder, did he tell Draco?"

"Yes." Juliunna glared at the floor angrily, and Nibbles hopped from her clenched fist and onto the floor in a bundle of fur.

"Okay, but let me guess, he made Draco promise not to tell you." Harry said, and Juliunna nodded again.

"Of course. I hate how my parents treat me like Sensitive Susie." Juliunna said, sniffing.

"If its any consolation Juliunna, I don't think your sensitive Susie." Ron said, and Juliunna smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you Ron." She kissed his cheek, and his eyes went blank.

"Alright, lets play a game to pass the time." Juliunna said, clapping her hands together with a smile.

"What do you want to play Jules?" Ron said, bouncing out of the stupor she had put him in.

"Hermione, any takers?" She said, looking at Hermione, and Hermione was already fishing around in her knapsack. "Yes, in fact, here." She said, pulling out a trim cardboard box.

"Lets play Jumanji." Hermione said, and Ron frowned. "Hermione, we're on a train. We can't go on an adventure here. Can you imagine rhinos just stampeding in here now?" He said, and she frowned.

"Ron, this is the muggle board of Jumanji, wait-!" She started, turning to Ron with a grin. "There's a magical board of Jumanji? As in the real thing?" She said grinning wildly.

"Of course." Ron said, and flipped open the board. "But its nothing like this junk. Magical Jumanji I filled with actual magic. The game is pretty dangerous though, so the game is definitely not for kids-!"

"Are you saying that there is actually elephants torpedoing, and stuff like Lions popping out of nowhere, and killer vines, and monkeys everywhere-!?" Harry said, remembering the movie he had to watch with the Dursleys.

"Yes." Ron and Neville said, and Juliunna nodded. "But if this is the Muggle version, there's no reason we can't try it out. Because there's no magic of course-!" Juliunna started, but Hermione stomped on her foot.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Juliunna started, and jumped on Ron's back as Hermione and Harry started setting up the board. Ron, hunching over at the waist, lost his balance and took a face plant straight into the red carpet floor.

"Really?!" He muffled, and she laughed. "Dog pile on Ronnie Weasley!" She yelled, and Neville jumped on her back, smushing Ron further into the carpet.

"Come on guys, get up. Who wants to be blue-!"

"Me!" Jules answered, and Hermione nodded.

"Ron, what would you like-!"

"I would like for Princess Malfoy to get off me. You too Neville-!"

"But its fun." Neville laughed, rolling off of Ron and onto the floor. She laughed.

"Its not fun for me-! Ahaha!" Ron laughed when Juliunna started tickling him.

"That- Is- So- Not- Funny!" Ron laughed, squirming under her as she went for his sides. Harry and Hermione looked up as the door opened, revealing three of our well known smirking Slytherins. "Ooh, are we playing dog pile on Weasley now?" Draco laughed, and ran forward. Just as Juliunna rolled off of Ron, Draco slammed into Ron's back, forcing his face to smack back into the carpet. Crabbe and Goyle jumped on, and Ron cried under the weight. "Stop it!" He screamed.

"Get off him!" Juliunna said, and pushed the boys away. When Ron was free he jumped up, gasped, and yelled at Draco.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" He yelled, and Draco smirked. "We were just playing Dog pile Weasley, just chillax." Draco sneered, and then sat down next to Hermione and Harry, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey" She snapped when Draco took on of the player pieces, and turned it over in his hands.

"What is this? Are we playing a game?" Draco asked, and Hermione sighed.

"Yes, but if the eight of us are playing a game we better play Monopoly." She said, and fished in her bag for the Monopoly board.

"Monopoly eh? I'm intrigued." He said, and Juliunna sighed. "Of course Draco, you see four of the people you hate playing a game with your sister, and you just have to play too." She sighed sarcastically. He nodded with a smirk.

"Come on, Harry, put away Jumanji, and I'll set up Monopoly."

"What is Monopoly anyway?" Harry asked, and Hermione took out a long cardboard box.

"Its about politics. You buy stuff until you go broke, and the only one left with money wins." Hermione said, and Draco rubbed his hands together evily.

"This sounds like my kind of game." He smirked, and Juliunna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Your not going to like it when I beat you." She smirked, grabbing an iron hat piece. He glared at her.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try. Roll it up Granger."

**Four Hours Later**

"What?!" Draco said, as Harry got on Free Parking for the eighth time, winning all the money in the middle. "Uh oh Draco, looks like you've only got a hundred left." Ron smirked, having run out of money two hours ago. Harry, who was raking in the bills, laughed. "Hermione, do you want some-!"

"Geez Potter, for the last time. Stop being modest and giving out bills to people! If your going to give out money, give it to me!" Draco said, and rolled the dice. He landed on the pink question mark, and so he grabbed a card off the top. Juliunna looked over his shoulder at the card, and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It says he has to give you and Hermione fifthy dollars each!" She laughed.

"Looks like you lose Malfoy." Harry laughed, and Draco glared furiously. "You have no proof!"

"Draco, the proof is on the board-!" Everyone yelled in protest when Draco grabbed the board from the bottom, picked it up, and hit it, making the money, pieces, and cards go flying in different directions.

"Four hours gone to waste!" Hermione said, falling into a heap on the floor as everyone else laughed.

"You have no proof." Draco repeated, and ran to the door, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "But it was a pretty fun game. Except for the part where Potter cheated-!"

"I didn't cheat!" Harry said, laughing.

"Well then how'd you win then? It's the only possibility!" Draco cried out, and then darted out the room.

"Okay, that was pretty fun. Hey," Juliunna said, pointing out the window.

"We're at Hogwarts."


End file.
